Happy Stalkaversary
by Aly Bensler Cullen
Summary: When Olivia moved into her new apartment building, she never expected to have someone watching her every move. She never thought it was someone who she thought would make her safe and sound. E/O R


A/N: Hey guys! Okay so as you may realize, this is my first SVU fic. Any future SVU fics will most likely be EO shipping. They are my favorite shipping lol. I got the idea for this story from a movie called P2. My movie head brother brought the movie over and I got inspired. So enjoy!

Happy Stalkaversary

Chapter 1—Settling In

"Okay, I think that's everything, Liv," Elliot said, putting down the box labeled KITCHEN. Olivia smiled at him.

"Thanks for the help, El." He shook his head.

"Think of it as a favor in return for the many things you've done for me." She laughed. God I love her laugh, he thought.

"Oh please. I do those things for you because you're my partner. I'm supposed to save your ass," she said, glancing at her phone which was ringing, showing 'Kathy' as the caller ID. "Even when your wife is calling to see where you are...Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey Liv it's me. Do you have any idea where Elliot is? I've been calling him and calling him and all I keep getting is his voicemail."

"Yeah. We all got called in today, so we had to deal with the case. But I sent him home about 10 minutes ago to be with you guys at home."

"Oh okay, thanks, Liv. Stay safe out there. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye, Kathy," Olivia said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Unless you want to be sleeping on the couch, I think it's best if you go home like now." Elliot sighed, shaking his head.

"As if its not already happening, Liv." She flinched. She felt responsible for his struggles with his wife at home. Olivia knew for fact the before se came around, Elliot and Kathy's relationship was pretty much a fairy tale. The love there was before no longer existed. Kathy for some reason or another felt...competition to Olivia. I mean, I'm his partner! Not his whore! She thought.

"Liv. Liv!" She jumped.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"I asked you if you're gonna be okay, unpacking all of this? You know, settling in?" Liv nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Just go home to Kathy and the kids before you wind up having to spend the first night in my new place with me." She began pushing him out of the door. He feigned sadness.

"No kiss goodbye?" He said, pouting. She rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Elliot," she said and closed the door.

"Okay, what's first to unpack?" She said to herself. She picked up the box labeled KITCHEN and put it on the counter. As she began to load the small dishes into the cabinets, she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness over her. There was a small part of her that hoped Kathy would be mad enough to throw Elliot out and he would land on her couch.

While in the middle of unpacking the box, a knock on her door caused her to chuckle.

"Let me guess, your—oh hi. Do I know you?" Olivia said as she opened the door. Outside the door was a man, looking to be about 34 dressed in a security guard's uniform. He had short, brown hair with hazel eyes the gleamed in the light. Standing at about what appeared to be 6'2" and average weight. Like your typical Joe Shmoe.

"Umm, not exactly. I'm Jonathan, the security guard in this building. But you can just call me Johnny. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and bring you this extra key for your...uh boyfriend," he said with a friendly smile.

"Oh no. That guy that was helping me move my things? No he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend and partner on the job," she said, smiling gently. He eyes flashed with recognition.

"Oh! Your the detective moving in, right?" She nodded. Then an involuntary yawn came to presence.

"Well, I'll let you rest. Goodnight Ms. Benson. You know where to find me if you need me." She smiled tiredly at him.

"Thank you, Johnny. Have a good night," she said closing the door on him.

After changing into her pajamas, Olivia sat on her couch, turning on the TV, and trying to attempt to watch something. In other words, get her mind off of Elliot. Right as she felt herself drifting to sleep, there was another knock at her door. She sighed, opening the door, giggling to seeing Elliot standing there with a duffle bag, Chinese food and a six pack of Corona beers.

"Who ready for a sleepover?" He asked smirking. She laughed.

"Come on in, El."

A/N: Okay, so I know that beginning chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I was at least able to introduce my main characters. Obviously the famous Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Introducing Johnny the security guard. This guy is one to watch out for. Buuuuuuuuuuuut other than that, let me know what you guys think.

Xoxo,

Aly


End file.
